johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Hollywood
"'Johnny Hollywood" '''is the first part of the 8th episode of Season 1 and the 15th episode overall. Plot Johnny and Dukey uses a invention of Susan and Mary to travel into a movie, ''The Quickest and the Monkiest. But what happens when the gadget gets stuck and the movie doesn't have a happy ending? Synopsis Johnny and Dukey watch the quickest and the monkish when Dad turns it off, and tells him to go outside and be active. They go to the lab and find Susan and Mary wearing "funky hats". The open Susan's helmet and she explains that they are Ultra Reality Helmets. They want to go in, but they blow them away. Dukey can do impressions, and he does it on Gil, luring them out. Johnny goes outside pretending to play with Dukey, distracting Hugh, who is installing a fan, while Dukey is actually sneaking into the DVD cabinet to grab movies. They go to the lab to put the movies in, starting with the Quickest and the Monkiest. They put on the helmets, and they are in a race. After Speed McCool wins the race, they are in his apartment, where a love interest comes in and they start kissing. They get out after that. The next movie they enter is Solar Wars. Lasers start shooting, and Dukey says that the girls said that it was ultra reality, and the lasers shoot Johnny and Dukey's hair. They leave, and decide to skip Quickest and the Monkiest to the last chapter. Dad installs a Celing fan, which causes a power outage, and Johnny and Dukey are now stuck inside. The girls return to the lab, turn on the power, and find Johnny and Dukey wearing the UR Helmets. They get shocked, knowing that it will trap them inside. They try to take the helmets off, they are stuck too. They look at the movie blog, and find out that Speed drives off the Grand Canyon. They decide to build a big UR Helmet. Johnny and Dukey are in a high-speed chase. They decide to turn off the helmets, but it doesn't work. Susan and Mary come in, telling them to jump in their car, because they drive off the canyon. However, they do the same. They get out of Ultra Realuty and refuse to let them use it again. However, Dukey makes another Gil Impression, and they get into Purrasic Park. Triviaw *''The Quickest and the Monkiest parodies the movies ''Thelma & Louise and The Fast and the Furious series. * The phrase "I'm Johnny" is used a couple times by the Johnny Clone reused in 101 Johnnies . * As stated by the twins, Hugh installs ceiling fans himself which usually results in him causing a power outage. *The Johnny "clone" is actually a robot *At the end, Johnny goes into "Triassic Island", an obvious parody of "Jurassic Park". Gallery 0.jpg|Johnny and Dukey in the back of Speed McCool's car Johnny Test - Johnny Hollywood (Gil-Special clip from Johnny Test!.jpg|Susan and Mary in a video of Gil's pool party Johnny Test - Johnny Hollywood 0229.png|Johnny and Dukey are excited when they see the girls' new invention What's better than watching a boy play with his dog.jpg Johnny Test - Johnny Hollywood 0743.png|Huh? Johnny Test - Johnny Hollywood 0747.png|THE POWER'S OUT AND JOHNNY'S USING THE ULTRA REALITY HELMETS! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Plot Needed Category:Vhs